icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:IStart a Fanwar/@comment-3225914-20101122151732
Wow! So there is an actual online Fanwar? I have been a Creddie fan since season one, but I only just learned (from the iSaFW promo a couple weeks ago) that the shippings have actual pet names. So I'm here to join the family! Team Creddie :) But I feel kind of bad that I might be going over to the Seddie side. Everybody at my school is Seddie, my siblings ship Seddie, and even my parents have always suspected Seddie. When they saw the iSaved Your Life commercial back in January, they were like ' Carly and Freddie?! WHAT?! Freddie and Sam should be together.' At first it was weird to me how EVERYBODY liked Seddie, but now I can kind of see it. I went back and watched some old episodes on iicarlyy.blogspot.com, and Seddie has really been there from the beginning. All the fighting at first and now they are friends and all they need to do is develop more before the writers have them fall in love. It doesn't seem to me that Creddie even has a chance :( That's one of the reason I don't want to go over to the Seddie side. Creddie has been explored, but not positively the way Seddie has. Creddie is seen as a manipulative,boring, no-chemistry based relationship and it's only because of how the writers have written it. Creddie's a great ship! It has tons of chemistry in the first episode, but now they are making Carly date too many guys under Freddie's nose and they never have those cute moments anymore... Remember when Freddie used to always ask her out and she would reply like, ' Noooo'. And she'd say it so sweetly? I miss that. In iSaved Your Life, all they did was kiss :( They never talked. Seddie always talks. Dan Schneider is really giving Creddie fans the short end of the stick. He's giving Seddie shippers his best, and Creddie shippers his ' not-so-best'. It's almost like he wants us to hate Creddie. I have yet to meet a nice Seddie fan and I've only been into the fandom for a day (I apologize if there are some nice Seddie fans out there somewhere). Creddie takes all that they can get. Which isn't much. Everybody seems to like Seddie. They get all the interaction and chemistry and all we get is pointless kissing. At the end of the episode, they made it clear that Carly only loved Freddie for what he did. I want her to REALLY love Freddie the way it should have been in the beginning. Sigh. Sorry if this is a long comment. I just feel like I'm being pulled to the Seddie side because it makes more sense and it feels so obvious and meant to be. But I am a full blown Creddie shipper and I still believe in it. I wish it would go back to the way it was, but I suspect it won't. The writers want Creddie to have no foundation so that Seddie will make more sense. Anyway, I'm only 13 so I wouldn't know. And I'm not a super psycho fan either, I'm just a reaaallly big Creddie lover who was curious of the fandom. But I need help guys! Should I go Seddie and give up on Creddie? Or can someone reassure me about Creddie, because it's really starting to lose it's sweet/friendship vibe. I miss it :( Help!